<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry Cap, I was just thinking about fucking you. by Tiresias_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322745">Sorry Cap, I was just thinking about fucking you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias_R/pseuds/Tiresias_R'>Tiresias_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, day dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias_R/pseuds/Tiresias_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain America calls your name in an after-battle meeting, clearly unhappy about your mind wandering, you appologized immediately, as a good agent should do.<br/>"Sorry Cap," You said.<br/>I was just thinking about fucking you.<br/>You don't realize that you have said the words out loud, until you see his bueatiful blue eyes widening in suprise.<br/>And the very next second, Steve Rogers surprises you even more with one simple question:<br/>"Then why don't you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America/Reader, Captain America/You, Reader/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry Cap, I was just thinking about fucking you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>会议室的椅子挺舒服，据说是神盾采购部特意挑的什么人体工程学椅子。但是有点太舒服了，险些让你在任务结束后的战后会议上睡过去。<br/>
“咳咳。”正在大屏幕前做任务总结的美国队长突然停下絮叨，刻意咳嗽两下。边上的战友赶紧在桌子下踹了你一脚。你猛地打了个颤，坐直了身体。<br/>
四周的战友爆发出挪揄意味的轻笑。连队长也冲你眨了眨眼睛，饱满的粉色嘴唇微微弯起。你盯着那个微笑，舌尖上似乎模模糊糊地尝到了桃子软糖的味道。<br/>
队长转过头继续分析起方才的任务。你心不在焉地眼看着他的嘴唇一张一合，漂亮的男中音灌进你左耳，在脑子里打了个转，从右耳一字不差地流了出去。<br/>
你知道那个象征美国队长的面具下藏着一张年轻的脸。英俊，正直，纯洁如圣徒。但你在训练场见过一次史蒂夫•罗杰斯。他耍弄了一个小技俩扳倒了传说中的雷霆之神。在雷神惊讶的眼神中，他一甩汗津津的短发，露出了一个恶作剧得逞的小表情，随即向索尔伸出了手。被甩倒在地的索尔毫无芥蒂地握住了他的手，爆发出爽朗的大笑。在一旁训练的你远远盯着那个汗涔涔的史蒂夫，盯着他脸上明媚鲜活的笑，一时走神，结果差点被脱手的杠铃砸了脚。<br/>
那之后，每当你看到严肃正经的美国队长，你就会想起那天训练场上那个眉飞色舞的青年。你开始好奇美国队长的皮下到底藏着一个什么样的男人，你想撕开那层看板样的皮，想看到更多的史蒂夫而不是美国队长，想将他逼到墙角然后……<br/>
你被自己的名字唤回枯燥的会议上。你困惑地环顾四周，才发现不止什么时候，周围的队友已经走了个精光。你的队长默默站在你面前，面具下的蓝眼睛居高临下地盯着你。你不自在地挪动了一下坐姿，仰头看回去。<br/>
“你在会上走神了。”他点了你的名字，然后说。语气平淡温和，比起指责，更像是陈述事实，“你到底在想什么？”蓝眼睛里荡漾着点好奇，你知道面具遮掩下，那光洁的眉心一定已经困惑地微微蹙起。<br/>
你赶紧站起身，端正了一下脸色，老老实实地道歉：“对不起，队长。”<br/>
我想干你。<br/>
美国队长的蓝眼睛忽然睁大。你在一片海蓝色的诧异里看见自己的倒影，这才这才意识到那句话溜出了嘴巴。惊慌中你一把捂住了自己添乱的嘴，支支吾吾想解释，大脑却一片空白。<br/>
“呵。”他轻笑出声，往前迈了一步，又一步。你僵直在原地，直到他面贴面站在你面前，近得只要你一伸舌头就能舔上他的唇。突然间，他又是那个训练场上翘着嘴角的史蒂夫了，“那为什么不干呢？”</p><p>你回过神时候已经一把把人摁到了会议桌上，在他粉红色的唇瓣又吸又咬，仿佛舔吻一颗甜腻腻的桃子味软糖。你硬得发疼，美国队长的头盔被你掀开，啪嗒砸落在地上。桌上的文件被你们扫落，洋洋洒洒飘了满地。你的手指着迷似地穿过史蒂夫乱糟糟的金发，按着他的后脑勺把舌头推进他嘴里，纠缠上他的舌头，另一手焦躁地在他背后摸索着，磕磕绊绊，终于解开他制服上的暗扣。<br/>
你不情愿地打断深吻，急躁地去脱他的制服。他咬着被你吮吸得通红的嘴唇，咯咯笑着在制服纠缠里扭动着，配合你剥出他的上身。你诧异他是怎么同时做到纯洁又妖异，像一条蜕皮的蛇，却很快被手下裸露出的大片雪白皮肤吸引了注意。得益于血清，他的皮肤白如初生赤子，没有一丝伤痕，也没有雀斑，干干净净如一块画布，让你迫不及待地想在上面画下自己的痕迹。<br/>
你两手急切地捧住他健硕丰满的胸肌揉弄。早在训练场看见他运动时候摇晃的胸，你就在幻想它们的手感。粗糙的手掌狠狠碾压过他粉红色的乳头，逼出他一声尖锐的喘息。手指用力抓握进史蒂夫的胸肌，饱满的肌肉挤进十指间，你几乎舍不得放手。<br/>
但史蒂夫抓住了你的一只手，强硬地将它从他的胸脯上掰了下来。你恋恋不舍地放开，任由他握住你的手腕送到自己嘴边，张嘴叼住你的手指，一根一根用力吮吸咂弄，连指根也用力舔过。<br/>
舌头卷过指缝，触感顺着神经窜进大脑，炸得你头皮发麻。你头一次意识到自己的手指大概也是个敏感带。埋头狠狠在他脖子上印下两个鲜红色吻痕，你浊重的呼吸顺着吻一路落到空出的那面鼓胀的胸肌上。你果断张嘴一口叼住了硬起的粉色乳头舔咬，似乎又回到了不知满足的口欲期。<br/>
“呃……啊……”史蒂夫尖叫出声，一手缠上你后脑浓密的头发，仿佛不知道该推开你，还是把你搂得更紧。<br/>
你擅自决定一定是后者，于是舌苔狠狠压过乳头，嘴唇包住他小巧的乳晕用力一吮，逼出他更尖锐的喘息。<br/>
“你够了！”史蒂夫揪着你的头发逼你抬起头，眼角通红，“快点！”他恶狠狠地命令。<br/>
“是，队长。”你一直是个遵守命令的好队员，眼下更没理由无视队长的命令。于是你连脱带拽扯下史蒂夫的裤子，在发现他裤子里面什么都没穿的时候微微一愣。<br/>
大概是你的眼神太过赤裸，史蒂夫不自在地别过脸，解释说：“制服太紧，里面不方便再穿……啊！”你不等他解释就拽开他两条结实的长腿，挤进他腿间。<br/>
金色的毛丛里的阴茎已经直立，红艳艳地滴着水。你随手撸了两把，被舔湿的手指顺势挤了一根进入后面艳粉色的穴口。<br/>
那圈紧窄的肌肉紧紧箍得你的手指动弹不得。你俯身轻咬他的耳廓和脖子，另一手抚过他硬起的长度安抚，结着硬茧的拇指搓弄过流水的马眼，埋入穴口的手指摸索着，直到触上一小片粗糙的粘膜。<br/>
史蒂夫倒抽一口冷气，腰身一颤，流出一大波前列腺液，滴滴嗒嗒顺着重力流到他大敞的股间。你曲起另一根手指在环状肌肉边揉弄两下，顺势挤了进去，剪刀状开合着，揉弄抽插，带起淫靡的水声。<br/>
等到体内容下三根手指顺利进出，史蒂夫已经仰面躺在桌面上急促地喘气，白皙的皮肤被快感蒸出大片大片的红晕。你看得心动，正想凑上去黏腻亲吻，在他体内作乱的手腕被捉住，强逼你退了出来。<br/>
“可……可以了……”史蒂夫说着，足以绞杀敌人的双腿盘上你的腰，脚踝扣在你尾椎上一推，无声地催促。<br/>
你手忙脚乱地解自己的裤扣，一边诅咒后勤保障发的皮带扣。史蒂夫双手跟上来七手八脚地帮倒忙，急得你埋头到他胸口又吸又嘬逼他放手。<br/>
好不容易解开裤子，你慌慌张张连内裤一同拽下，都没顾上踢开松松垮垮盘在脚踝的长裤，随手撸了两把，握住史蒂夫结实的窄腰缓缓顶入。<br/>
紧质，火热。<br/>
仿佛一片天鹅绒天堂，紧紧包裹住你的阴茎，吮吸，挤压。<br/>
你一时不知身在何处，摆动腰身，一心只想进得更深。<br/>
快感顺着脊椎扩散进四肢百骸，你觉得每一块肌肉都颤抖着绞紧，你抱紧了怀里的金发男人，乱七八糟地和他接吻。史蒂夫饱满的身体紧紧贴在你身前，在情欲之中小口小口地抽气，小小的气音跟着你撞击的节奏，沙哑着嗓子叫着你的名字。一声一声，簇拥着你往高潮去。<br/>
快到了……就快到了……</p><p>你眨眨眼睛回过神，才发现队长头盔下的蓝眼睛向你投来不赞同的目光。<br/>
“你留一下，其他人可以先解散，任务报告明天交上来。”队长又点了你的名，严肃地扫视一圈，下达命令。<br/>
四周的队友纷纷向你投来同情的目光，撒腿就跑。<br/>
“你又走神了。”队长站在你面前，双手抱臂，不满地指责。你不由自主地注意到这个姿势显得他的胸乳更大了，于是不动声色地动了动坐姿，遮掩腿间的硬起。<br/>
他低头看着你，在头盔下皱起眉头，这下他看起来又是那个美国队长了：“你最近总是在会上走神，是遇上什么事了吗？”<br/>
“不，没什么事。”你咳嗽一声，老老实实承认错误，“对不起，队长。”</p><p>我只是想干你而已。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>